The Red Suit
by Stefanotis
Summary: One-shot: Takes place sometime before Teen Titans: The Judas Contract Kory isn't too happy about the new Nightwing suit and neither are we.


It was dark and everything was quiet except for the occasional crackling of the firewood and the snow plow that would drive by on the street down below. Bludhaven was hit with a big snow blizzard, about fifteen inches of snow, and the state declared a city curfew which meant no one was allowed outdoors after 8:00 pm.

Kory sighed in relaxation as she rested her legs up on the coffee table and placed her lips against the mug of hot cocoa she made earlier. She counted seven large marshmallows before lifting one up and popping it in her mouth. A delightful sound came from the back of her throat as she chewed.

She hadn't been on the East Coast in over two months and she favored these days Bludhaven would give her. California reminded her much of her home planet Tamaran which was sunny, sandy, and always hot while Bludhaven gave her the seasons she was missing out on.

Snow. She had only heard of snow through stories told by the elders that were brave enough to travel through the different solar systems in space. They'd try to bring back a specimen of said snow but it would always transform into water by the time they arrived through the Vegan Star System and the scientists of Tamaran would not be able to study the mysterious white crystalline that would disappear.

When she arrived on Earth, a certain boy wonder introduced her to her first snow on their trip to Gotham. They arrived after a long weekend of snowfall and the backyard of Wayne Manor looked like a winter wonderland that the Disney princess Elsa would very much enjoy. Kory was afraid and amazed all at the same time and buried herself in it as much as she could. She wouldn't go back inside and even when her boyfriend kept warning her that she was going to catch a cold, she would shake her head 'no' and demand that he help build her another snowman before going back in for some of Alfred's hot cocoa.

Kory giggled at the memory of her sick boyfriend that she had to nurse back to health the next day. He forgave her after many kisses and very little clothing she had on while feeding him chicken soup.

Speaking of boyfriend, Kory glanced at the clock and realized that he should be home any minute. They hadn't seen each other in over two months from lack of time and always being busy. Kory with the new Titans and Dick juggling work and being Nightwing from day to night. He wasn't aware that she was going to be visiting this weekend and Kory loved to surprise him. She enjoyed the smile and twinkle in his eyes he got whenever she showed up unexpected. It makes her heart thump in excitement to know that the spark was still there after all these years of dating.

She heard the all too familiar sound of the teleporter that Dick finally installed not too long ago. He finally had an easier way to travel from place to place in the city and there was no more high risk of Nightwing being seen going into Dick Grayson's apartment.

The door that was once a coat closet opened with a creak and she kept on sipping her hot cocoa with a smile.

"Mhm" she heard him say. "I'll have the paperwork done and on your desk in the morning chief."

She heard him unzip his boots, throw them across the room, and turn on the lights. She knew that he knew that she was there on his couch. The minute he stepped through the portal, he was aware of a presence in his home and the smell of strawberry shampoo along with the mess of an apartment he left earlier was all cleaned up.

"Yea I heard you the first time" he said with a bit of annoyance. "Listen I have to go. There's an uninvited guest in my home and I need to kick them out."

Kori giggled and stood up to face him. "Kick me out my-

 _Crash_

The mug she held in her hands crashed onto the floor and Kory took a few steps back, banging into the coffee table.

Dick was immediately by her side, hands on her shoulders while trying to avoid the hot drink and glass that was scattered around them.

"Babe?" he asked with concern. "What's wrong?"

She was in a bit of a daze and had her eyes on his chest.

Dick snapped his fingers in front of her face. "Kor?" he asked while snapping his fingers.

She shook her head and placed a hand over his. "What...what...did you do?" she asked.

Dick gave her a confused look and grabbed her chin. "What are you talking about sweetheart?" he asked.

She shook her head and moved past him. "I can't believe this" she simply said.

He watched her make her way into the bathroom and blinked. "Babe, I really have no idea what you're talking about."

Kory stormed out of the bathroom, a wet rag in one hand and a dustpan and brush in the other. She threw the rag at him with more force than intended because he stumbled back a bit and his bottom hit the coffee table.

"That is what you did!" she yelled.

"What did I do?!" he yelled back.

She used the brush to point at him. "All of it! It is wrong!"

He looked down to where she was pointing and it clicked in his head. He never told her. He was going to surprise her.

"My suit?" he asked her. "You're mad because of the suit?"

For a moment it was quiet except for the crackling of firewood that seemed to be getting louder the more they kept quiet.

Kory reached for the light switch and flicked the lights off.

"What are you doing?" Dick asked.

"Turning off the lights" she said as she crossed her arms. "I do not wish to see _that_."

Dick sighed and rubbed his face. "I thought you'd like it?"

She walked up to him and flopped on the couch. "Red?" she asked.

He crouched down in front of her and placed his hands on her thighs. "Yes. Red."

Her fingers found the material, her hands moving around to touch. "The swoop is wrong. The colors are wrong." She moved down and around his arms before teasing his fingers with hers. "And no finger stripes."

Dick chuckled as her head fell down in disappointment. He grabbed her chin and leant in for a kiss on the lips. "You're gonna be the death of me. Ya know that?"

She gave him a pout. "Why did you change it?"

"I don't know" he said with a shrug. "Something new. I like the red. Robin was a major part of my life and it makes me feel connected to that legacy that I started."

"And the finger stripes?" she asked.

"I didn't think they were that important" he said.

She let out a dramatic gasp and moved away from him. "Bring back the old suit!" she demanded.

"I'm sorry Kor" he said shaking his head. "This is a decision that I'm going to keep. You don't have to be happy with it but you'll have to accept it."

She crossed her arms and pouted again. "I will protest Richard! I will stand outside this apartment building and hold up a sign until you bring back the old suit."

He looked at her and couldn't help but adore the look she was giving him. Maybe it was selfish for him to do this without letting her know. Maybe he should have let her help him with the new design. Maybe he should have realized how this was going to affect her.

"Would it make you happy if I brought back the finger stripes?" he asked.

She stopped babbling and blinked at him. "Truly? You would that for me?"

He moved up to kiss her again. "Yes beautiful. I'll bring back the finger stripes for you."

She moved in to hug him around his neck while kissing him on the cheek. "I love you."

"I love you too" he replied.

"Richard?" she asked pulling back. "May I ask what you did with the old suit?"

"It's still in my closet" he told her. "I was going to put them in storage. Why do you ask?"

She fingered his chest. "I wish to wear it tonight."

His face turned red and he dared not to ask her.

She gave him a devilish look. "For the role play" she whispered.

She sure was going to be the death of him.

* * *

I had to write this after seeing the trailer for Teen Titans: The Judas Contract animated movie.

I'm pretty sure Nightwing still has his fingerstripes in this one. I was trying to take a peek in the trailer but it was kinda hard to see.

Follow me on my tumblr: stefanotis


End file.
